


i don't want you to be dirty too

by AntiSocialBatman



Series: Twisted [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, One Shot, very strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocialBatman/pseuds/AntiSocialBatman





	i don't want you to be dirty too

the clothing stores loved him

he would walk into a store

every day

and bought at least 

five items. 

no more, no less

and these five items would last him the day

and a week if he was lucky. 

he loved clothes

there was no denying harry's

passion for fashion

as his mother put it

but now his mother 

is six foot under

and now all harry has is money. 

the clothing stores loved harry 

and he loved them. 

he also loved his laundry mat 

the sound of coins clanging in his pockets. 

he would buy today's clothes,

bring yesterday's to the mat, 

and wash the old ones. to save money, though

he would only wash. 

he'd then lug a big bag full of wet clothes back home, no more

clanging in his pocket. 

harry hung his clothes in the backyard

front porch

the balcony off his bedroom 

and the more clothes he bought

the more clothes he washed

the more clothes he hung to dry. 

but 

there was a catch

harry never wore

the same thing

twice. 

nor

harry doesn't believe 

in throwing away

clothes. 

but he is not a hoarder. 

the boy at the laundry mat inquires why he only washes

I have a dryer at home, I save money this way

but harry did not need to save money

louis did not know these things. 

so the friendship cultivated 

sure,

louis thought that sometimes harry was strange, and just maybe he was

a shopaholic 

but everyone has their thing. 

so one day, three months later,

harry invites louis over 

and louis says okay because there's no harm in two friends hanging out

he shows up at harry's home and because he likes harry,

louis gives the boy the benefit of the doubt 

I guess it's laundry week, huh ?

but harry just pours himself some water and says nothing in return 

louis excuses himself to the bathroom, walking down a hallway

covered in clothes 

and he sits on the bathroom floor

surrounded by clothes. 

and louis thinks he should be phased, because it is not 

normal

for one boy to have this much clothes. 

and when he thinks about it, he's never seen harry wear the same thing 

twice. 

and so yes, louis should be concerned. but as he sits

on the bathroom floor

he grabs one of harry's shirts from the handle of the door,

and all he can think about,

is how much he loves the scent of harry


End file.
